


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by Jessers09



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Eventual Smut, Eventually dating Deadpool, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friends with Spidey, I know I know vampires are so 5 years ago, M/M, Maybe... I'm not that good with it so we'll see, Mentions of Suicide, Please humor me, Strong language because I like to swear, You're a vampire, You're also an avenger, You're the main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessers09/pseuds/Jessers09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags say it all. You're a vampire Avenger also friends with Deadpool and Spider-Man. Not really sure where this is going but I'm having fun, so please bear with me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Since they had assembled this was the only time the Avengers had truly felt hopeless.

They were faced with an impossible conundrum. Do they save their friends' life by letting her kill another, a burden they weren't sure she would be able to bear, or kill her as a mercy?

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark stood silent, immobile, watching through two-way glass as the young woman they'd come to think of as a daughter thrashed wildly against her bonds.

Steve winced as the chains crashed loudly against the floor, mixing with the woman's agonizing screams in a symphony of horror.

"What the hell are we going to do, Cap? We can't leave her like this. It's going to eventually kill her and this is no way to go. "

The Captain ran a shaky hand through his short blond hair and shrugged, at a loss for words. So often had he been the one to deliver rousing speeches to his men at the worst of times, able to motivate them and push them forward when all hope seemed lost, but now he had nothing.

None of them understood the situation fully. Hell, none of them had even believed vampires existed - though why should they be any different than aliens and mutants? - until Agent Coulson had introduced this special young woman to the team.

Here they were, nearly two years later, she'd become part of the family, even living in the tower with them, going on the occasional mission.

She'd come so far only to be lost again. And this time it was their fault, they all shouldered the burden of guilt together.

Master vampires didn't take kindly to being rejected by their underlings. She had left his oppressive rule to make a better life for herself and he'd been after her ever since, waiting for the most opportune moment to snatch her away from her happy ending and make her pay dearly.

Her new family, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and even the hulk, had rescued her but it was too late. She was beyond reason, mad with thirst after nearly three months of deprivation, reduced to a nearly feral state of being.

They'd tried everything they could think of. Hawkeye and Black Widow had even gone so far as to robbing a nearby blood bank, but it hadn't been enough.

There was only one last scenario they had yet to try, a live victim. No one was sure it would work, or that she would be able to live with herself after, with the knowledge of what she'd done.

Upon leaving the sadistic clutches of her master she'd sworn off killing, only taking the blood she needed to survive, leaving her sources unharmed.

That level of commitment to improving herself was what had attracted the Avengers to her in the first place. None of them were perfect, far from it, but they were all striving to be their absolute best, regardless of their pasts.

Tears were starting to form in Tony's eyes as they watched the woman thrash uselessly against her chains, cold metal digging into her skin, drawing blood without the slightest hint that she could even feel the wounds.

Steve put his arm around the smaller mans' shoulders, offering what little comfort he could against the cold realization of what was to come.

That was when Clint came running down the hall, yelling for his friends.

His excitement was tangible. The forlorn couple dared to hope.

"Deadpool!" Clint shouted, out of breath.

"What the fuck does that batshit-crazy son of a bitch have to do with anything?" Stark growled with disappointment.

"Don't you get it?" Clint was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. "He can't die! So, if we can get him here she can bleed him dry, saving her life and her sanity!"

The two men shared a look, an unspoken conversation between them. The plan was as crazy as the mercenary himself but it just might work!

"Get him here." Cap ordered and Barton was off in a flash, phone in hand.

                   - - - - - - - - -

It had only taken Hawkeye six hours in the quinjet, round trip, to grab the merc with the mouth out of the dingy motel in the middle of no where he was holed up in and get him back to New York.

"Does this mean I get to be an official member of the team? Card carrying, badge wearing, gun toting hero?" Deadpool was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"No." Stark snapped, grabbing the taller man by his upper arm and dragging him off to the holding cell.

"Besides," Clint added, more amicably, following behind them "we don't have badges and most hero's don't carry guns."

Deadpool snorted, not in the least bit minding being man handled by Iron Man. "You have your bow! He has those really cool laser beams! Fine, I'll just keep the swords then. I'll be a super cool ninja hero. All the kids will be begging for my super suit gift set for Christmas, compete with little plastic katanas." He sighed wistfully. "Kids are just so precious!"

"You shouldn't be allowed anywhere near kids." Stark grumbled.

"Thank you for this, Wilson. She means a lot to us all." Steve shook his hand as they entered the hidden room behind the mirror. "Anything for the red, white and blue!" Deadpool gushed, holding the Captain's hand for far longer than was the social norm.

"Alright. Go in there and get dead already." Stark snapped, earning a low warning of "Tony..." from his star spangled leader.

The mercenary didn't seem at all apprehensive as he left their viewing room and entered the captives room, in fact he seemed to be having fun. He was skipping!

"Well the times are getting hard for you, little girl---I'm a humming and a strumming all over god's world---You can't remember when you got your last meal--- And you don't know just how a woman feels---" Wade entered the room shamelessly belting out the words to Great White's 'Once Bitten Twice Shy' .

"He's an asshole." Tony snapped, making Clint suppress his inappropriate giggle.

Within seconds she was on the merc, elongated incisors ripping into his unmasked throat. Blood sprayed the viewing window and Tony couldn't help but flash a wicked little grin. He was hoping against all odds that this worked, and hoping it hurt like hell for the irritating assassin.


	2. Chapter One- Quite Some Time Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another battle in NYC and things get a little crazy..

How many aliens races were going to invade New York City? You couldn't help but wonder as you punched a grey-blue, four-eyed, tentacled alien in the face, - _could you call that a face?_ \- knocking it out cold.

Super strength for the win!

But seriously, how did any creature, human or otherwise, with ill intent think they could get away with a damn thing in New York? The city was practically teaming with super heroes - _one for every three rats you were fairly certain_ \- but still the villains kept coming. At this rate at least you would never be bored.

An arrow whizzed past your head, an inch from your ear, and buried itself in the eye of an E. T. that had slithered up behind you. You smiled as you heard it crumple to the ground, giving Hawkeye a thumbs up you knew he could see from his rooftop perch.

Thunder boomed as Thor called lightning down from the heavens, taking out three of the monsters at a time. You almost laughed. How did these simple creatures think they were going to beat a god? Never mind the other six of you.

Iron Man zoomed overhead, a red and gold blur, repulsors blasting at regular intervals. You could hear his laughter through your comm unit. "These guys are making it too easy!"

"Bonus points if you can take out two at once, Barton!" You challenged, shooting a nearby alien right in the middle of all four of its reptilian eyes.

"You're on!"

Seconds after Hawkeye accepted, a pair of tentacled nasties fell before you, a single arrow had passed partially through one head and embedded itself in the other.

You smiled. He was good! Especially for a human.

Four more bullets from your handgun took out six more aliens, you couldn't let the archer one up you. You turned from their corpses just in time to see the Hulk do what he did best, smash. His giant fist pounded squishy grey-blue bodies like a macabre whack-a-mole. You cringed as yellow-green fluid splashed the concrete. You were never bothered by carnage before, but ew.

Transfixed by the sight you were surprised from behind. A slimy tentacle wrapped around your throat, lifted you off your feet and tossed you through the large front window of a nearby bakery.

Glass was everywhere but thankfully the fresh made breads had cushioned your fall. They smelled delicious too. You made a mental note to come back after they'd repaired their business, assuming the current invasion didn't scare them off for good. New Yorkers were a stubborn bunch so you weren't terribly worried, just hungry. The fresh baked goods really did smell great!

"You alright, doll?" Captain America asked spoke through the comm. He always called you "doll" or something equally as dated once he'd found out you loved the old fashioned slang.

Not bothering to brush the glass shards off of your leather uniform, you stood, stretching a bit to make sure nothing was broken.

"I'm swell." You assured him with a smile, running back into the fray.

You dove, somersaulting along the ground, to avoid the red, white and blue shield that flew through the air, halving three attackers before returning to the Captain.

"You see that, Barton? We need to up our game! The old man is making us look bad." Why couldn't these aliens just line up so you could shoot five or six at once? Their forms were gelatinous enough you knew a bullet would easily pass through them all.

"This isn't a game." Cap chided and you both laughed.

Hawkeye let an exploding arrow fly. It stuck into the eye of one alien and decimated another five upon detonation.

"If it were a game I'd be winning." He said smugly.

Dammit. That just wasn't fair. You didn't have any trick bullets! Next time you were bringing a rocket launcher. Stark probably had one laying around his lab somewhere.

You were busy pouting when you came face to..... pedipalp? God these things were ugly! Well, maybe ugly was the wrong term, you supposed they might have been beautiful to an entomologist, the same way a tarantula was, but you were no bug expert and didn't find these creatures, or tarantulas, particularly attractive!

The razor edged pedipalp snapped at your bare throat, but before connecting to flesh it was lopped off with one smooth arc of a highly polished blade. A pungent greenish-yellow liquid sprayed forth, staining your suit. It was good you had replacements because this one was going in the incinerator now, not the wash.

"Is that your super power, know when I'm about to die so you can show up and save me? " You yelled over the din of battle. "Thank you. Again."

The red and black masked figure brushed off your gratitude. "Ya know, I had a dream once involving you and tentacles but, well, it certainly didn't turn out like this."

Deadpool was grinning, eyebrows wiggling beneath his mask, and you couldn't help but laugh. Who else would reference strange Japanese porn after saving your life? The reason he annoyed most people was one of the reasons you liked him so much.

"You're saying you dream about me, then?" You winked back, momentarily forgetting the crumbling city around you.

You missed the merc. You hadn't seen him in months, not that that was unusual. But it didn't have to be unusual for you to hate it.

"Please, sweetheart. I dream about that gorgeous rack of yours whether I'm sleeping or awake. A guy would have to be crazy not to. Well, okay, I am crazy but even I'm not that crazy!" Deadpool kept talking, even as he turned away from you, sword slashing through the fleshy torso of a freaky arachno-squid alien.

You ducked, avoiding a reaching a tentacle, and grabbed a dagger out of Deadpool's boot, slamming it upward through the alien jaw and out the top of its skull as you rose.

"Baby, you say the sweetest things." You cooed, standing back to back with the mercenary as the alien hoard advanced. Out of bullets, you dropped the gun, the dagger would have to do.

You smiled. Sure, yet another alien menace was pestering your city, but justified violence was a great way to relieve stress and you always had fun when Deadpool was around.

The two of you lunged, slashed, ducked in unison, a seemingly choreographed ballet of destruction. The way you moved together, both unnaturally agile and precise, created a beautiful blur of leather and metal.

"Who the fuck called in crazy?" Iron Man grumbled, noticing who was beside you as he circled the block. "We can handle this on our own."

You frowned but didn't answer. Hell, the merc had saved your life twice now. Couldn't the others just give him a chance? Sure, he may have been annoying and certifiably insane, but he really was trying to be better. That had to count for something. You understood all too well how important second chances were, even if the others didn't.

"Be nice, Tony, and watch your language." Steve warned, making you smile.

It was then you noticed a certain spider swinging with ease from building to building, his white webs carrying him effortlessly. Mid swing he shot a glob of webbing, nailing an alien head-on, pushing it back just enough to give Natasha time to fire once into what you assumed would be it's brain.

"Us spiders have to stick together." he called down to the red head.

She groaned at his horrible joke, muttering "lame" before running off, gun drawn.

Deadpool and Spider-Man had been showing up for these fights together lately. The younger man had taken the merc under his wing so to speak, - _flying spiders, now that would be truly terrifying!_ \- showing him what exactly it meant to be a hero.

You had even accompanied them on some of their patrols, when things were slow and there was no pressing Avengers business to deal with. It might not have been doing any good, but you'd been dropping not so subtle hints to Steve that maybe the two men would also make important additions to the team.

"--That's okay let's see how you do it-- Put up your dukes, let's get down to it-- Hit me with your best shot--" Deadpool sang loudly, forcing his voice into a cringe worthy falsetto.

As if on cue, pinchers clacked loudly, gouging a long line across Deadpool's chest, tearing spandex and flesh with ease. He barely seemed to notice, too caught up in the fight to pay any mind to pain, but you noticed.

The scent of fresh blood hit you like a freight train. It had been too long since you fed and it smelled so good, way better than the bakery you'd demolished earlier. You inhaled deeply through your nose, relishing in the aroma, zeroing in on the source.

There. The merc with the mouth may have been your friend, but now he was your prey. He was your prey and other predators were trying to take him from you.

Oh hell no! He was yours.

Instinct took over. You were more animal than human as you stepped in front of your prey, mercilessly slaughtering all those odoriferous predators who threatened to take what was yours.

They weren't food, or even alien menaces trying to take over your city, at the moment they were simply obstacles to be removed from the equation.

You tore through the final stream of bodies with terrifying precision, cutting, stabbing, slashing, from one to the next in a lightning fast blur of animalistic rage.

They were gone. All of them. The threat was over. You should have been proud you just cleared your city of its' attackers but the thought never crossed your mind. You were focused on one thing. Hunger.

"Holy shit, sugar-tits. That was totally bad ass! I've never seen you- ooof!" Deadpool went down under your weight before be could finish his peculiar compliment.

You lunged, knocking the merc to the ground, straddling his strong body, knees on either side of his hips, palms flat against the pavement on either side of his head. He was so surprised he'd gone silent, which should have told you something was very wrong, but you were too far gone.

You leaned your face in close to his neck and inhaled, fangs dropping, incisors elongating in order to feed. Your pupils were blown, swallowing the irises. Your nostrils flared, scenting the prey.

This scent was familiar, gun powder, stale Mexican food and blood. You tried to focus. This man was a friend, not food. You inhaled again, trying to concentrate on the guns and the tacos, trying to remember that favorite Mexican restaurant he always took you and Spidey to, claiming they has the best chimichangas on the East Coast.

He shifted beneath you and a fresh waft of blood greeted your nose. You were trying to hold onto your humanity and losing. Head dipping down, you slunk back a few inches, running your tongue greedily along the now heeled wound, coating it with the tacky fluid. You moaned, relishing in the flavor. Yes, this was what you needed.

Deadpool stilled. He'd only seen you like this once, and you'd killed him seconds later. He should be scared, anyone else would have been, but death was more common than a cold for him, and honestly, he was incredibly turned on.

The way your silken tongue left a hot, wet path along his scarred flesh made him shudder. He had to admit it had been way too long since someone had touched him in such a way. Hell, barely anyone had touched him like that without the use of his image inducer, and even if you were only doing so because you were wrapped up in a blood lust, didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy every second.

"I'm all for this, babe, but shouldn't we go somewhere more private?" His voice was thick with arousal, his large hands tightly gripping your hips.

He could see over your shoulder that the other Avengers, alien menace having been disposed of, had now gathered around the two of you, their faces twisted in horror.

You didn't see the others, but you knew that voice. That voice and that smell. Deadpool? You looked up at the masked face, tongue hovering a hairs width above his chest. You tried to see past the hunger, the red haze that clouded your senses, but as he breathed deep his chest rose ever so slightly. Your lips brushed it, tongue flicking automatically. One taste and the mental footing you gained was gone.

You growled, licking again, rougher this time, trying to draw more blood out of the already healed wound to no avail. Switching tactics, you nipped at the raised scar tissue, dragging razor sharp fangs along skin until blood flowed.

He hissed as you lapped at the fresh wound, dancing along the line between pleasure and pain. He should have been concerned with being in the middle of an extraterrestrial battle, flat on his back with an out of her mind woman on top of him, but he wasn't. He was more than willing to let you do whatever you wanted to him, right there in the middle of the wrecked street.

A moan escaped his lips and you smiled. Food... or sex? You hadn't had either in a long time. He was enjoying this, you might as well too. You ground your hips against his growing erection, simultaneously nipping again at his bared chest.

He hips rose to meet you, fingers digging in to the leather covering your hips."Shit, (Y/N)."

You froze, blinking slowly. (Y/N)? Who? Wait... That name... Your mind cleared enough for you to gain control. You were (Y/N) and you were in the middle of New York City, amongst the rubble of skyscrapers, dry humping a now very familiar mercenary.

You jumped back as though you'd been slapped, tripping over a severed tentacle and landing hard on your ass, inches from Deadpool's legs.

His head jerked to follow you, surprised at the sudden absence, but you weren't looking at his face. You couldn't help but notice his erection, the spandex didn't do much to hide it. What the hell had you done? A deep crimson blush stained your cheeks.

Even embarrassed as you were you still had to suppress a whine at the separation. You wanted him, needed him. You were horny and so hungry.

"You okay, (Y/N) ?" Captain America spoke calmly, but his pretty blue eyes were filled with anxiety. He took a step away from the others, closer to you, hands out in front of him to show he was no threat.

You blinked, peeling your eyes off the merc to focus on Steve. You wanted to laugh, - _Captain America not a threat? Yeah, right!_ \- but instead you nodded. "Sorry. Lost myself for a minute there, but I'm back."

Your breathing was still uneven and Deadpool's taste lingered on your tongue.

Which part was more embarrassing? The fact that you'd been caught up in your blood lust, riding Deadpool in the street for all to see, or the fact that, even now when your head had cleared, you still craved his body, if not his blood.

"Sorry, Wade." You said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

He was sitting up now, watching you, white eyes of his mask narrowing. "You better be apologizing for stopping. Don't worry, I'll let you make it up to me later. I have a kink list a mile long and I can definitely say biting is on that list."

Hawkeye snorted. Leave it to Deadpool to make the situation even more awkward.

You laughed in spite of yourself. You could have killed him and there he was joking. It did make you feel a little better.

"It's a date." You purred before you could think better of it.

Tony Stark sighed, pulling his iron mask up to reveal his face. He glared at Deadpool a moment before announcing, "I've called the clean up crew. Let's get out of here. We need to talk about whatever the hell just happened."

"I can make a pretty educated guess what just happened here." Clint, despite a gash on his forehead that spilled blood down the side of his face, was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Natasha backhanded his chest. Hard.

Tony helped you to your feet, but was looking at the archer. "Okay, then, bird brain. If you know what's going on then why was she all over Wilson like a dog in heat but hasn't even spared you a glance?" He motioned toward the bleeding head wound.

The archer frowned, looking slightly offended.

"Really, Clint?" You were incredulous. You could have killed the merc! Sure, it wouldn't have been permanent for him, but it certainly would have been for the other man.

Nat hit him again, even harder this time. He cringed, rubbing his bare arm that now sported an angry red handprint.

"This is serious." She scolded.

The day had started out so promising too. Now you were heading home to have the super hero equivalent of the birds and the bees discussion with your team leaders. Sure, you considered them family but that wasn't going to make this little chat any easier. And what were you even going to say? You'd realized months ago you kind of had a crush on Deadpool - _crush? What was this? High school? Maybe you did need "the talk"_ \- but that still didn't excuse your behavior! You spent day in and day out surrounded by gorgeous super heroes and more often than not blood was involved somehow. You did tend to get a little excited but nothing to this magnitude.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. You had been a participant of more than one blood fueled vampire orgy but those circumstances were completely different in your mind. You had been surrounded with like minded people, all there for the same purpose. This incident had been at random, around humans - more or less - and you were mortified.

As Stark motioned for you to follow them to the tower you knew it was only going to get worse. Couldn't you just crawl under a rock and hide for a decade or two until everyone forgot about it?

No one spoke, and you couldn't look any of them in the eye. Where Deadpool and Spider-Man had swung off to you didn't know, but at that moment you were hoping to never run into the merc again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Not sure where this story is going but I hope you like it. Any comments/ suggestions are more than welcome! 
> 
> Xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some back ground info on your character and a trip to the dance club that doesn't end well.

Everyday was the same, as soon as the sun set you were wide awake. It wasn't that you couldn't stay awake during the day, you just didn't like how weak and lethargic it left you feeling and mostly no one wanted to deal with your grouchy ass when you were tired and whiney anyway.

When duty called in the form of Avenger style emergencies you could always perform at peak levels, at least until the adrenaline wore off, but at night you felt **_alive_**!

( _The whole bursting into flames in sunlight thing was ridiculous and no, you didn't sparkle either, thank you very much._ )

You opened your eyes to the darkness. It was as though a great weight were lifted off your chest and you could finally breathe, like an asthmatic who remembered their inhaler.

You stretched, rolling onto your side. Most mornings - _okay, evenings_ \- when you awoke alone it left you feeling a little empty, melancholy. Living for years in the communal home of a vampire colony had left you with zero modesty and an undesirable need to be in almost constant contact with another body. You were doing your best to change that, but old habits died hard.

Vampires shared a sort of pack mentality that delighted in the use of their heightened senses. In the six years you'd spent with your previous 'family' there had been very little alone time and few boundaries that couldn't be crossed. The lightest touch or the least fragrant flower became exquisite after the turn and everyone had been more than willing to indulge one another.

Your habits of touching and smelling, even sometimes going so far as to include licking, nearly everything you could reach had been seriously unnerving for the Avengers in the beginning. Eventually, and it hadn't even taken as long as you'd expected, they'd grown used to your eccentricities and even began to subconsciously mimic you in many ways.

The Avengers had become a touchy-feely bunch since you'd joined them. You liked to think of it as bringing them closer together. Whether or not you had was open for debate but you were just happy to have a true family, one who cared for you and accepted you as you were, quirks and all, without expecting anything in return.

This morning, however, after the horrible fiasco that was yesterday's 'live entertainment' you were more than happy to be alone. You'd just as soon stay in your room as solitary confinement, for maybe the next year or three? It wasn't even the fact you dry humped the merc in public that bothered you, he looked mighty damn fine in that spandex after all, no it was losing control that had you terrified.

You hadn't lost it like that in years. Could you even be trusted anymore? Maybe it was best that you remain alone. Forever, probably. Maybe you'd adopt thirty or so cats to keep as company. Animal blood never tempted you like human blood did, the cats should be safe around you. You sighed, sounded pretty good, only one small problem, you were a dog person. Thirty dogs maybe? You'd need a bigger house for that...

Okay, make that two problems, someone was knocking on your door.

You sighed again, bracing yourself for the good natured ribbing you were sure to endure until another team member did something equally embarrassing.

"Enter at your own risk." You called, pushing your pillows back to lean against the headboard. "I bite."

The door swung forward - you never locked it, normally you wanted people to come in, if it were up to you all seven of you would sleep in a warm pig pile every night - and in strode Natasha, Clint on her heels.

She sashayed across the living area of your suite and into the bedroom, looking ridiculously sexy in sweats and a well worn hoodie. _Seriously? How did she do that??_

She fell backward onto the plush mattress, resting her head in your lap, red hair spilling over your bare legs. It had taken her the longest to accept your tactile obsession, but once she had, she had become the best damn cuddler you'd known.

"Figured you could use a little pick me up after yesterday, so Cap's making your favorite pancakes." Nat smiled up at you warmly with not a hint of teasing.

Clint on the other hand was grinning broadly and you knew he wouldn't be able to resist long.

He sat on your other side, legs crossed Indian style. "I can't cook, so I wasn't sure what to get you, I know you don't need condoms..."

He paused, letting the meaning sink in before continuing. No, you didn't need condoms, there was no way for you to contract a disease - you couldn't even catch a cold! - and last you checked corpses couldn't get pregnant, but that wasn't the true meaning he was trying to convey. The archer knew from first hand experience that you didn't need to use condoms. You wondered why he felt the need to bring it up now, after so long.

If you had any modesty left you would have blushed, but instead you kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

The loaded glare your favorite Russian spy threw at him was heartwarming.

"Anyway, so I got Deadpool a present instead. Figured you could give it to him." He handed you a tiny paper bag.

Natasha's glare had dissipated and she was fighting off a grin.

Great, if they were both in on it you didn't even want to look. With reservation you opened the bag, catching a bright pink whistle in your palm. Eyes narrowing, you fixed them on the hawk.

"A rape whistle? You are such an asshole."

He didn't duck in time, letting the thrown whistle bounce off his forehead.

His laughter was uncontrollable and contagious and you couldn't help but join in. Even Natasha let go, laughing at your expression and the red mark you'd left on her friends' forehead.

Sure, he was an asshole. But he was your asshole. You loved each and every one of the Avengers, even when they teased, but Clint would always hold a special place in your heart, and not because of the relationship you'd shared before joining the Avengers.

He'd been the one to find you after you'd built up enough courage and left the colony. You may have been brave enough to leave, but not to live with the things you'd done, the things your master had made you do and done to you.

Clint's dog Lucky had technically arrived on the scene first, but his owner was close behind. You had already attempted suicide three different ways, strangulation, poison, gunshot wound, to no avail and were in the process of your own beheading, which is not an easy end to achieve by yourself.

He'd stopped you, taken you in and rehabilitated you, eventually introducing you to the rest of his team. It was all so much more difficult than it sounded but he was patient and kind, accepting the monster you'd been and forgiving you. 'Everyone has their demons' he'd said.

You very literally owed him your life. What was a little good natured teasing?

"I hate you." You grumbled even though you weren't mad.

"You love me!" He pounced, peppering your face with obnoxiously loud kisses.

And that was the problem right there. You did love him, all of them, but could you be sure you wouldn't lose control again? None of them, aside from the Hulk, would be able to take the kind of punishment Deadpool could and come out unscathed.

"Need the whistle, (Y/N)?" Nat asked with a laugh.

Upon joining the group you'd moved out of the apartment building Clint owned and into Stark's Tower. He'd soon followed, finally giving in to what Tony called "the logical next step" and you both had agreed the friends with benefits thing you had going on was going to be too awkward while working and living together so closely, and called it off. Surprisingly, your friendship hadn't suffered in the least.

"The Captain requests your presence in the kitchen." JARVIS announced, his cultured British accent sounding above you.

"Thanks J." You shoved Clint off of you, careful not to use all of your super strength and risk hurting him.

Lacking typical human levels of self-consciousness you followed your friends to the kitchen, wearing nothing but what you'd slept in, panties and a form fitting shirt with Captain America's shield on the chest that did little to hide the fact you weren't wearing a bra.

( _You had quite the collection of merchandise of your fellow avengers and showed it off openly, gratified by their eye rolls and awkward blushing_.)

Steve always responded with the ladder. His perfect face flushed crimson as soon as you entered, smiling widely at him.

Tony stopped, a fork full of pancake half way to his mouth. "Damn."

Sure, his star spangled boyfriend was in the same room but that didn't stop him from staring. 'Look but don't touch' was his motto. Besides, what human being, male or female, could not look? Hell, even non-humans would probably be tempted by the sight.

He'd seen you scantily clad before and it never disappointed - he'd even tried to introduce a 'topless Tuesday' policy in your honor but the others shot him down.

You rarely exercised, living off the likes of Cap's fattening pancakes and managed to hold onto you stellar figure. ( _He was currently in the process of trying to develop weight loss supplements from your vampire diseased blood, but dammit it wasn't going well._ )

"Hello to you too, Stark." You greeted around a mouthful of pancake.

Leaning against the counter, taking hot cakes right off of the cook's spatula you wolfed them down, sans maple syrup, making obscene noises one usually confined to the bedroom. "God, Cap, these are soooo good."

His blush deepened, but he smiled, flipping you another.

"After the way this last week has been I suggested a night out to blow off some steam." Stark had stopped staring and gone back to eating.

Bruce groaned, but before he could come up with some lame excuse - clubbing really wasn't his thing, afraid of hulking out in a crowd you figured - Natasha patted his thigh gently and exclaimed "we're in!"

Tony grinned. He liked the effect the black widow was having on his friend. He knew Clint was in without even asking, and knew he could get Steve to go, if only to keep his boyfriend out of trouble, so he looked between you and the Asgardian.

You loved nights out with your team and a nightclub with its sensory overload was exactly what you needed to relax, but was it a good idea? Could you trust your inner monster anymore than Dr. Banner's at this point?

"I don't know guys." You paused, chewing on your bottom lip in uncertainty. "What if I can't control myself? Like yesterday..."

All movement and vocalizations had stopped. Every team member was regarding you with varying degrees of surprise. Never had they seen you like this, so vulnerable and unsettled. Normally you exuded almost as much self confidence as Tony Stark himself.

Thor finally broke the silence. "Should you wish to accompany us, Lady (Y/N), I would most willing to look after you."

After a pregnant pause, you smiled. The God of Thunder should be able to handle you, even in a blood trance.

"Okay!" You happily finished the rest of the pancakes and let Natasha lead you back to her room where she would work her magic and make you presentable.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The music was so loud you could barely think, bass so heavy it rattled your bones. The room was crowded and warm, bodies were packed on the floor with barely any room to move. This was exactly what you'd needed.

You had become the filling in one super sexy Avengers' sandwich, with Natasha before you and Thor behind you, grinding to the beat. Hard muscle pressing deliciously into your back, strong hands coasting over your hips, while soft, supple curves pressed into your chest, delicate but deadly arms wrapped around your neck. Yup, this was exactly what you'd needed.

The only coherent thought you'd had in the last couple hours was how quickly Thor was picking up on the 'strange Midgardian dancing' as he called it.

The last time you'd seen Tony and Steve they'd been arguing about taking their own turn on the dance floor, the ladder shy as always, Clint was busy getting drunk, some sleazy blonde crowding his personal space and Bruce was keeping them company at the bar.

Some people just didn't know how to have fun.

Your hands ghosted along Nat's back as you leaned in close, practically yelling into her ear to be heard. "I need another drink and your man needs a rescue!"

Her gaze followed yours, coming to rest on an exasperated Bruce trying his best not let the Hulk loose to punch Hawkeye in his half drunk face to end the ridiculous story he was animatedly telling. The woman on Clint's arm, however, was enthralled.

You leaned against Thor, savoring the feel of his strong chest, to warn him that the two of you were off to the bar and he'd be on his own. Though with the way every female in the club, and some of the men, we're eyeing you with intense hatred you didn't imagine the god would be alone for long.

As expected, by the time you'd reached your other team mates Thor had been swallowed by a sea of horny women. You couldn't help but laugh. He was a courteous gentleman as always, and really was enjoying the dancing, but it was obvious he was in no way interested in any of the women.

He was too cute. Jane would be proud.

"We're not your typical women, are we Nat?"

She followed your gaze, watching the women devouring Thor. "He's hot...and sweet."

You couldn't deny that. "So why don't we want men like him?"

The assassin smiled knowlingly. "We like our men to have as much emotional baggage as we do." She winked, leaning against Bruce. He hadn't heard but he smiled at her touch.

Nat was right. The two of you had a lot in common, including your taste in men apparently.

Before you could even order a drink - not that it mattered, your metabolism didn't allow you to feel the effects of alcohol - a stranger sidled up next to you.

His accent was thick, possibly Russian? "Let me buy you drink."

_A track suit? For real? A man was at a club trying to pick up women in a track suit?_ Well, maybe your standards were a little skewed seeing as you seemed to have a thing for spandex but still, _a track suit_?

Before you could tell him to get lost Hawkeye was suddenly beside you, slinging an arm possesively around your shoulders, pulling you close to his body.

"Don't embarrass yourself, bro." Rarely had you ever seen the archer angry and the way he spit out 'bro' made goosebumps dance along your flesh.

The stranger visibly paled, stuttered a quiet apology and took off.

"What the hell was that?"

Clint shrugged, but didn't remove his arm. "We go way back." He was smiling again, his usual charming, sarcastic grin.

You snorted. That much was obvious, but you knew by the look on his face not to push the subject.

Without warning Clint's skanky arm candy came into your line of sight. If looks could kill you'd have been vaporized on the spot. Well, that officially put you on the hit list of every woman at the bar. First you'd commanded Thor's attention, now Clint's. Thankfully, you never had given a shit what people thought, so maybe you'd have a little fun with it.

You leaned in closer to your best friend, rubbing your cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt. The glare intensified and you smiled wickedly. Not knowing the game, he bowed his head and kissed your hair,thd other woman all but forgotten. That was enough for her, she threw her hands in the air and stomped off. Clint could do so much better anyway!

Were you jealous? _No... Maybe... Ok, a little bit_. You knew you had no right to be, and you did want your friend to be happy, just not with some nasty bar floozy.

"Get me a drink." You yelled to Clint, reluctantly pulling away from him, heading in the direction of the women's restroom.

"Don't you guys usually go in packs?" You heard him ask a laughing Natasha as you walked away.

It was quieter in the bathroom, so much so you actually heard your phone from where it was tucked into your bra. There were no pockets in the insanely tight dress Nat had poured you into and you never left home without your phone. There was probably a term for that. Technology addiction. It was a real problem.

_'You'll come back each time you leave 'cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_ '

You didn't remember downloading that song, much less setting it as a tone.

Pulling out your phone you noticed you had 18 text messages, all from the same person.

Deadpool.

He must have changed your notification settings at some point without your knowledge, which made you wonder, which one of you was he referring to? Certainly either of you could be considered nightmares, and he did look dreamy with all that thin spandex barely concealing chiseled muscle.

9:51 pm - **Hello snookums**

9:52 pm - **Helloooooo**

9:59 pm - **Having sweet dreams about me????**

10:01 pm - **Do you like Tacos?**

10:01 pm - **I don't think this will work between us if you don't like Mexican food.**

10:02 pm - **Scratch that! Even if you don't I still wanna pound you into the mattress.**

10:02 pm - **Or the wall, or couch, or roof...**

10:10 pm - **Or coffin. Do you sleep in a coffin???**

10:11 pm -   **Whatever. I'll try anything once, maybe twice just to be sure.**

10:30 pm -   **You didn't strike me as the 'love em and leave em' type**

10:31 pm - **I'm hurt :(**

10:44 pm - **Spidey says I'm annoying. That's why you aren't answering**

10:45 pm - **What does he know? He's just jealous!**

11:06 pm - **Wait. Is he right?**

11:06 pm -   **He's right, isn't he??**

11:06 pm -   **Shit, sorry. I'll stop**

11:08 pm - **Hell, I wouldn't want me either. I've seen under the mask!**

11:15 pm -   **It's cool though. We can still be friends**

You were laughing out loud when you started reading through the messages - He really was insane and he wasn't called the merc with a mouth for nothing. Even through text he couldn't stop talking. Why did you find it so endearing? Everyone else found it annoying. Surely that spoke volumes about you - but by the end you wanted to cry. It broke your heart how self-loathing he was. It was ludacris to think something so simple as his scarring would have any affect on the way you felt about him, but then again, you knew it had effected a lot of people's opinions in the past.

Sometimes you hated people. 

You wished you'd checked your phone sooner instead of leaving him hanging for hours. It was surprising he was trying to contact you at all, then again he'd died more times than he even remembered, so yesterday probably hadn't been nearly as big of a deal to him as it was to you.

You were trying to think up a witty, maybe sexy, but not too desperate sounding reply when the smell hit you.

_Blood_.

You could smell it even before the door opened. You would have thought the young woman was drunk with the way she was stumbling if it weren't for the twin crimson fountains arcing from her throat. She pressed her hand to it, trying to staunch the flow, gurgling a barely audible "help me" as she started to go down.

Immediately you dropped your phone, rushing to her aid with a blur of speed, catching her just before she hit the filthy floor.

You cradled her weakening body against you. Blood was everywhere. Soaking her clothing and yours - _Natasha wasn't going to want this dress back_ \- and pooling beneath you. There was no way this woman was going to make it, but you had to try.

Before you could pick her up the door banged open and rapid flashes of light were blinding you.

Someone was talking pictures. _A woman was dying and some asshole was talking pictures_?!

And it was the mutants having morality issues the world was worried about. It wasn't just super heroes, it was humanitys' problem.

Out of nowhere Natasha appeared, followed closely by Steve and Clint. She jabbed an elbow roughly into the photographers stomach, taking the opportunity of his doubled over frame to grab the camera, smashing it under her deadly stilettos.

They piled into the small room, Steve immediately dropping to the woman's aid. Nat grabbed your phone while Clint pulled you to your feet, draping his jacket over your shoulders to conceal the blood that covered your front.

"Get her out of here, Barton. Tony call S.H.I.E.L.D" Steve barked out orders, and when he did, people listened.

You gave Steve a pleading look before you were rushing out of the bathroom, he was administrating CPR but it was too late. You'd heard the woman's heartbeat stop moments before.

You were herded outside, through the growing crowd that had just realized something exciting was happening within the club, one woman screamed, another started crying.

Bruce was waiting for you at the curb, holding open the door to one of Tony's limousines. Happy was behind the wheel, looking anything but, when he noticed your bloodied clothes.

You piled in and were quickly spirited away.

The atmosphere inside the vehicle was suffocating. Bruce, Nat and Clint were so tense you thought they might be frozen in time.

Sure, a woman have been gravely injured, but this wasn't the first death any of you had witnessed and it was sure not to be the last, not in your line of work. Their reactions seemed too extreme for the situation. They were trained to remain calm under pressure, after all.

You did, however, understand why Cap wanted you out of there, away from the blood. He didn't want to risk you losing control again.

Then it hit you, like a Mack truck to the gut. Was that why they were so stressed? Did they think you were the one who attacked the woman? You'd only gotten a quick glimpse but she did seem to have the markings of a vampire bite.

_Shit_.

"Guys... I... That wasn't me... I didn't..." You couldn't look at them, just stared down at your red hands, hating yourself because _God, did that blood smell so fucking good_. The coppery scent was making your mouth water.

Clint dragged your pliant form into his lap, arms wrapping tightly around your waist. "Don't be an idiot."

You nuzzled against his throat, inhaling deeply, recognizing the familiar scent of the soap he always used, the bitter coffee he was constantly drinking and the wax he used on his bow strings, letting it wash over you, removing the odor of blood from your nose.

Natasha pulled your bare legs into her lap, scooting closer to Clint, running lazy circles against your skin with soft thumb. "We hadn't even thought that for a second."

You relaxed against your archer, content. "I love you guys." You mumbled into his neck.

"We know." His smile was smug as he planted a kiss in your hair.

Nat squeezed your thigh gently. "We love you too."

They shared a concerned look you didn't see.

Two people so used to facing dangers of this world and others, we're worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Clint is a mix of Fraction's comic and MCU versions. Mostly Fraction's I guess (I didn't want his secret family involved lol) 
> 
> Also, comic continuity is a bitch.. So some instances and references might be all over the place. Sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Xo


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are coming together and so are you and the Merc ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some sexy times. My first sex scene so not sure how it turned out. Feel free to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Xoxo

First on your agenda after returning home was to text your Mercenary. You'd left him hanging too long as it was, and his self doubt tore you up as much as having that poor woman die in your arms. You had no emotional attachment to her, and though you were sure she didn't deserve the fate she was dealt, you knew for a fact that Deadpool didn't either.

You quickly outlined the evenings events for him in shorthand, giving up on your hopes of a sexy, witty reply, not knowing that he had already been contacted by his idol, Captain America.

< **No**   **worries, sweetums. See you soon. Xoxo** > had been the Merc's reply.

You hadn't expected that to go so smoothly, but was relieved it had because you so badly need to get out of your clothes and get clean.

By the time you finished the much needed shower to remove all that poor woman's blood from your skin and hair - Natasha told you to just throw the dress out - Steve and Tony had made it back to the tower, leaving SHIELD to handle the fallout at the club.

Steve showered as well, having ended up as bloody as you. You couldn't help but smile, despite the circumstances, when they had joined the rest of you in the common room, Tony's hair also wet despite the fact he hadn't had a speck of blood on him.

You were sure the billionaire had only showered with his lover to avoid wasting water, saving the environment and all that. _Wink_ _wink_. You suppressed a giggle, wishing everyone could experience a love like theirs. Even in trying times like these they always made time for one another and it was heartwarming.

"What?" Stark gave you his patented smirk as he and Steve, fingers intertwined, sat beside you on the sofa.

You didn't say a word, just continued to smile.

The seven of you had all gathered, sprawled out across the three large, overstuffed sofas that took up a majority of what Tony liked to refer to as the 'war room'. A huge tv covered one wall, the other two were consisted of floor to ceiling shelves containing almost any Blu-ray or video game imaginable. There were a lot of Avenger movie nights conducted in the room, even a few hostile game nights - which is how the room got it's nickname -  but you weren't here to have fun at the moment.

You had all gathered to discuss the recently attack at the club. Bruce had turned on the TV to check the news. None of you were surprised by what you found.

A special emergency news bulletin was playing, having interrupted regularly scheduled programming. The familiar local reporter was standing outside the night club, flashing police lights and yellow caution tape her backdrop.

The headline that scrolled along the bottom of the screen read 'local killed in horrific vampire attack'. That was all true, you assumed, so far not so bad.

"-at the scene of the crime where earlier tonight a vicious attack occurred. Early reports have claimed the attack to be typical of a vampire. As we all know, the Avenger Hemlock is the only registered vampire with permanent residency in the city."

You groaned, giving Tony a dirty look and an elbow to the ribs. He'd been the one to give you the alias Hemlock because you were 'so small and unassuming but deadly' like the plant. You'd told him it was an awful nickname. His response was that 'Nightshade' was already taken and had simply walked away. Much to your chagrin, the name had stuck.

It wasn't going to help improve your reputation at all after recent circumstances either... Couldn't he had called you something cutesy? No, at the time, you'd have hated that as well.

Your new least favorite reporter looked away from the camera as another man came on screen. "I'm here with Lewis Hardy, a local photographer who just happened to be at the club tonight. Can you tell us what you saw Mr. Hardy?"

The small, beady eyed man kept glancing nervously between the reporter and the camera. "Well, I heard this screaming, so I went to check in the woman's bathroom in case someone needed help. That's when I saw that vampire Avenger tearing that poor woman's throat out!" He swallowed heavily as though the mere memory terrified him. "Before I could do anything Captain America pushed past me and then The Black Widow practically beat me up and destroyed my camera. I mean, that's how I earn a paycheck." He held up his smashed camera sadly before meekly adding, "I was just trying to help."

And there it was, what you'd been afraid of. Either he was outright lying,  or if you wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, which you didn't, he was just reporting what he had _thought_ he'd seen. Either way it was bound to lead to mass hysteria and another witch hunt against vampires, if not mutants in general, and The Avengers would be in the center of it all, thanks to you. 

"Jarvis." Tony called loudly. "Have Pepper send this asshole Hardy a shiny new camera and make sure he knows it's from the Avengers."

"Of course, sir."

"Safe to say we're all going to be on the chopping block this time around." Nat shrugged, unconcerned. At least that dick only had his word, if she hadn't intruded he would have had no doubt compromising photos of her friend to back up his story.

Before anyone could comment on Natasha's theory, Deadpool burst into the room, making an incredible amount if noise.

You were surprised when Tony merely glanced at the Merc, making no move to call for security or suit up as Iron Man and forcible remove the intruder himself. Most of the other's tolerated him, a few actually _liked_ him, but Stark couldn't stand him, especially not in his tower.

"Greetings Earth's Mightiest Heroes! Where's this Marcus son-of-a-bitch? I'm ready to take the motherfucker's head clean off." His voice boomed through the room, idly spinning his gleaming katanas at his sides. "Wouldn't be the first vampire I took out. Wasn't as difficult as you'd think either. No offense, sweetheart."

"Marcus?" You hadn't heard anything the Merc said after that name. 

Steve and Tony sighed in unison like exasperated parents, the philanthropist going so far as to actually face palm.

"Fuck, guys. You didn't tell her?" Deadpool looked incredulous, sheathing his blades. "And people think I'm an asshole..." The Merc was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, glancing from one of you to the next, not sure how to proceed.

Much as you'd come to expect from Tony, he cut straight to the point, squeezing your hand comforting as he spoke. "Cap thinks he saw Marcus at the club tonight."

And your whole word came crashing down. It was incredible how nine little words could have such an impact. You were stunned silent, barely able to process what you'd just been told and what it meant for your future, or lack thereof.

You would never had expected your Master to be back in your life. Sure, a vampire was obviously in town, but Marcus? You'd thought he was dead. The others had never said as much, but you believed their assurances that he wouldn't bother you again, and you truly hadn't wanted any details, just freedom.

"We turned him over to SHIELD. They assured us they'd be able to keep him secured, where he wouldn't harm anyone again." Steve's voice was soothing as he explained, but it didn't work this time, your life was over.

If Marcus was back it meant it was either your life or the life of your friends. He wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. People didn't tell him no. He was a master. You'd left him once and he'd come for you, resulting in dire consequences. This time you didn't think you'd be so lucky as to only lose your life.  He'd been kind enough to spare your friends the last time but wouldn't make the same mistake twice. You had to get the hell out of that tower and away from the others before he came for you again. Their lives were far more valuable than your own.

Tears slid down your cheeks. You couldn't help it. The situation was hopeless. Tony was still holding your hand. Nat, sitting on your other side, put an arm around your shoulders, hugging you close.

Clint had leapt off the couch opposite you, dropping to his knees at your feet, hands gently squeezing your thighs. "We're not going to make the same mistake twice. I promise you that." His voice had a hard edge, pale blue eyes murderous.

Deadpool sauntered to the back of the couch, leaning down until his masked face was beside yours. "That's why I'm here, baby girl. Unaliving is what I do best!" His voice was way too cheery for the current topic as he fondly patted the gun strapped to his thigh.

Your head was reeling. These people, Deadpool excluded, were the _freakin_ ' Avengers! And here they were, all apparently joined in the cause to kill for you. This was insane!

You'd have killed for any one of your teammates, the Merc included, that was true, but you were a monster, plain and simple. Killing was second nature, something you struggled with every day. It wasn't the same for your friends. They were good people, despite what may have happened to them in the past, and they didn't deserve this.

You were shaking your head in denial, wet hair clinging to your damp skin. "I can't let you guys do that. You're heroes, not killers!"

Before you could continue Deadpool interrupted with a forced laugh. "I'm no hero, sweetheart. Why do you think they called me in? It's not just my good looks, though between me and you I'm pretty sure I caught The Widow checking out my ass earlier." He spoke in a loud whisper, glancing quickly at the assassin who was mere inches away. "Don't worry though, I'm all yours. I totally forgive you for ignoring all my texts earlier."

You knew what he was trying to do, and you appreciated it. Normally his ridiculousness would help get you out of any mood, but this was too serious a matter. Even Natasha kept what would have normally been a biting comment towards Deadpool to herself, though she did remove her arm from your shoulders, putting more space between her and the Merc.

You turned to look at him, reaching one arm behind you, fingers gripping his spandex covered neck to pull him closer, offering him a small smile. "You've come a long way, Wade. Maybe you don't see that, but I do, and I'm not going to let you ruin all that for me."

He'd gone still, speechless, a feat in which you'd normally revel, not many had than effect on the Merc with a Mouth. It took him a moment to compose himself, obviously touched by your words, then he smiled.

His heavily muscled arms replaced Nat's, wrapping around your shoulders, his head pressed against your cheek. "You don't really get a say in this. Can't have some undead douche bag thinking he's going to come take my girl." His disguise of exorbitant self confidence was back in place.

You smiled in spite of yourself.

Clint nodded, claiming your attention once again, still kneeling before you. "We're all agreed on this. It was a mistake letting him live the first time." With that he gave Cap a pointed look, which the other man ignored.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm going to just get my things and go. I can't ask you to do this. I won't. Marcus wants me, once I'm gone you'll all be safe." You were talking too fast, your voice too high. You were fairly sure your 'flight' response would have taken over at that point if you weren't successfully wedged between Wade, Tony and Clint.

There was only one thing in the world that scared you more than being a slave to that evil son-of-a-bitch again, losing those you loved.

Maybe this time you'd be able to kill him yourself? It wasn't an easy task, to kill your own master, but you'd heard stories of it being done before. It wasn't just your life in the balance now, it was also the lives of your friends, and you'd be dammed if they were going to pay for your transgressions.

"As much as I hate to say this, Wilson is right. We can't lose you again. Last time was just... " Tony's voice trailed off and you'd swear you saw unshed tears glisten in his eyes. Never had you seen the billionaire this serious.

"I suggest we deal with this Marcus how we would an enemy on Asgard." Thor interjected, speaking for the first time since you'd gathered, looking both regal and deadly. "It is very permanent."

Clint, Natasha and Tony all nodded readily in agreement. Even Steve, after a thoughtful pause, silently agreed as well.

You were stunned, a little scared, and overwhelming flattered as you surveyed your family. In the room with you were no longer the people you knew so well, the people the public had come to know as heroes. With you now was a battle hardened super soldier, a tortured genius, a killer spy, a mad scientist, an inhuman god, an unscrupulous criminal and a blood thirsty mercenary. Honestly, you'd never loved them more.

"I'm touched, you guys. Really. I mean, this is all so crazy but super sweet." Tears were coming your eyes again, this time not out of fear. "But I can't let you do this though. Any of you."

Bruce, a man of few words, was the one to speak up. "This attack doesn't seem to solely be aimed at you. We think he plans on taking all of The Avengers down this time. Making the heroes into monsters, which admittedly won't take much for the Hulk..." He paused, for a moment of self reflection. "So, it'd be foolish for you to leave, we'll be safer with you here to help us take him down."

"It's settled then. I'm going to go check out that douche bag camera man. No way him being there at exactly the right time was a coincidence." Clint stood, looking to Natasha for support.

Just like that your team was going to bat for you, working to take down a threat like you always did, but this time with killer consequences and you apparently had no say in the matter.

She patted your leg and stood, a sneer on her full lips. "I'd love to see him again."

"Romanoff." Steve said in warning. "Information only, don't come in contact him."

"Yes, sir." The red head winked at you before giving Cap a mock salute and following her fellow spy out the door, not wanting to waste any time.

Deadpool hopped easily over the back of the couch, settling into the spy's warm spot, scooting as close to you as he possibly could. You elbowed him away as he started whispering dirty things into your ear. You weren't alone, yet.

Steve was back in leader mode now that there was a solid plan forming in his head, he stood, pulling his lover with him. "Tony and I will meet with Fury, find out exactly what the hell happened. He has some explaining to do." He looked to Thor and Bruce. "You two want to go through security, make sure everything is in place and there's no way for Marcus to get in here?"

Bruce nodded.

Thor stood, clapping Steve roughly on the shoulder, making him appreciate the super soldier serum or he'd have been on his knees. "Consider it done, Captain. We will leave at once."

Thor all but dragged the scientist out of the room behind him, taking his security detail seriously. No one was getting past the God Of Thunder.

Stark could help but snicker at the disgruntled look on Banner's face as he disappeared.

"Wade, you stay with (y/n). Make sure she doesn't leave the tower." Steve ordered firmly, making sure the Merc understood the gravity of the situation.

Wade nodded eagerly. "You can trust me, Cap! I promise not to let her out of my sight." His eyebrows wiggled beneath the mask as his arms snaked around your waist, pulling you back into his lap.

Steve sighed but nodded. He'd rather have you doing God knows what with the mercenary than being taken by Marcus again. Lesser of two evils.

Stark was scowling, deep lines forming between his eyes. "Don't let him touch my stuff." He was pointing at the Merc but looking at you.

You laughed, relaxing into the warmth of Wade's large body. "I'm sure I can keep his hands busy."

Tony groaned, sickened. Steve actually scooped the smaller man up, bridal style, and carried him out the door before he could further protest leaving Wilson relatively unsupervised in his tower.

"Finally alone." Wade purred in your ear.

"Not really." You smiled. "Thor and Bruce are still here. They could come back any minute."

Wade shrugged. In one smooth motion he stood, moving you from his lap to throw you over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "We'll have to go to your room then."

You didn't argue, instead settling on slapping that fantastic ass of his that you suddenly had a great view of. (Many thanks to whomever created spandex!) The Merc laughed, clearing enjoying the attention. He didn't set you down again until he'd entered your suite. Kicking the door closed, he went straight for the bedroom, throwing you heavily onto the mattress.

You smiled wickedly up at the Merc. You'd wanted this for so long and with Marcus back you didn't know if you'd have another opportunity. So you were going to take full advantage of this one.

Without preamble you stripped off your black widow tank top, tossing it carelessly to the floor. You wore no bra, baring your pale breasts for the Merc to admire.

"Is it my birthday? If it is this is the best birthday ever!" He quickly stripped off his weapons and utility belt, leaving them in a heap on your floor, before jumping on the bed.

He pulled his mask up to his nose, kissing a warm, wet path from your belly button to your breasts, stopping there to tease your nipples between his teeth, first one then the other.

You hummed in pleasure, refusing to take your eyes off the man atop you as he kissed his way up your body, pausing to suck a bruise on your collar bone. You finally looked away, tilting your head back to give him better access to your neck. He continued his journey, nipping the pale skin of your throat, peppering kisses along your jaw line until his mouth finally met yours.

You kissed him greedily, his dry lips crushing into yours, tongues battling for dominance. Your hands went behind his neck, pulling him tighter against you, fingers playing with the hem of his mask.

You wanted it off. Wanted his whole suit off to revell in the sensation of skin to skin contact.

His body tensed immediately, going completely still after he pulled away from you, breaking the kiss.

You whined at the loss, trying to pull him closer again but he refused, suddenly serious.

"I am all for this, sweetheart. But you're gonna change your mind if you see this ugly mug." His voice was rough, from pain or desire, or maybe a mix of both.

Your fingers traced along the slowly shifting scars that criss crossed his chin, following a particularly angry looking line of rough, red tissue that started at his throat to disappear into his suit. You weren't frightened or disgusted. The scars and lumps were simply part of who he was and they didn't change the way you felt. You needed him to understand that.

He wasn't moving, had barely even taken a breath since your gentle touch had ghosted over his skin.

"There's only one thing on my mind, Wade." You purred in a sultry whisper. "I want your naked body pinning mine to the bed, making me writhe in pleasure until I come so hard I scream your name loud enough for Banner to hear in his lab."

The Merc swallowed hard, surprised and more than a little aroused by your boldness. He nodded as you fingered the hem of his mask, giving you the green light to remove it.

Before he could change his mind you reached forward with both hands, pulling the spandex gently off his bald head.

You smiled, sparing a moment to study his face. His skin may have been covered in scars but his features were obviously handsome, strong jaw, high cheekbones, well proportioned nose and brow. There was no doubt he had been unarguably attractive before the cancer, but as far as you were concerned he was still beautiful.

You pressed quick kisses all over his face, nose, cheeks, forehead, jaw, before brushing your lips against his own, tongue flicking along his bottom lip.

He moaned into the kiss, surprised you still wanted to touch him after seeing his face. He didn't know what was wrong with you in all honesty, but he was going to accept his good fortune at the moment, even if he'd likely pay for it later.

He broke the kiss, leaning back to tug your sweatpants off, tossing them carelessly behind him and started to reverse his course, kissing down your body from mouth to stomach, placing open mouthed kisses on the inside of your thigh, teasingly close to the spot you so desperately wanted his attention.

You watched him, scared skin pulling taut at the corners of his mouth in a grin, as your hips involuntarily bucked forward. He thoroughly enjoyed the effect he was having on you.

He placed an open mouthed kiss over your panties, tongue wetting the silky fabric. You moaned, fingers reaching desperately to try and remove the offending undergarment.

He laughed, ripping the underwear right off your body with an audible tear. Finally giving you what you wanted, his warm tongue lapped at the heat between your thighs, making you cry out loud, hips bucking forward.

One large hand, still wearing a red and black glove, settled on your stomach, holding you in place, while the other slid beneath himself, one finger teasing at your opening while his tongue went to work, intermittently switching from licking to nipping at your clit.

You gasped as his gloved finger penetrated you, one quickly followed by a second, which you were more than wet enough to accommodate without pain, the sensation of the coarse material adding to the experience. He pumped them in and out roughly, making you cry out in pleasure, as his tongue continued to work you over, bringing you painfully close to the edge.

"Oh God... Wade!" You cried, that familiar heat coiling low in your stomach, threatening to unravel.

"Come on, sweetheart. Come for me." His voice was a gravely whisper that was ridiculously sexy. "You taste so fucking good." He groaned before burying his tongue in your folds.

That was all it took. An orgasm tore through you, ripping a scream from your lungs. You writhed beneath the Merc's mouth, moist walls clenching around his fingers.

He pulled out of you, sucking your juices off his gloved fingers before caressing along the over sensitive skin of your abdomen, settling on your breasts, kneading them gently. He leaned over you, bringing your mouths together again.

You could taste yourself on his tongue, which was oddly arousing. You ground your hips wantonly against his, feeling his erection through the thin spandex, pressing roughly against your crotch.

You let your hands wander across his broad back, feeling the strong muscle shift beneath your fingers as he moved against you, then down his sides to find the hem of his shirt. Without argument he allowed you to pull it over his head, baring his scarred chest.

Your soft fingers explored that expanse of skin, tracing the scar tissue across his well defined pecs, making him tremble. His marred skin did nothing to detract from his well muscled physique. You reached for those incredible abs, wanting to run your tongue over every inch of the Merc but he had other plans.

He pulled back, kneeling between your legs, and finally pulled down his suit bottoms, releasing his straining erection.

You licked your lips, a low moan signaling your desire as you eyed his impressive length. You wanted him inside you so badly it hurt. You brought your hips up off the bed, pressing your moist heat against his cock.

He groaned at the touch, self loathing momentarily forgotten when he saw the hunger in your eyes. Without warning he grabbed your hips roughly and slid you across the bed, lining his erection up with your opening, pushing easily inside you.

You cried out loudly, nails digging into scarred flesh as you gripped his thighs, steading yourself against his powerful thrusts. You'd never experienced anything like this, quickly becoming addicted to the man inside you.

"You feel amazing. So fucking tight." He growled out the words between thrusts, savoring every sensation that washed over his body, knowing he wasn't going to last long.

The familiar pressure was growing as another orgasm began to build. Every thrust of the Merc's thick length hit that sweet spot within you, forcing whimper after whimper from your mouth.

He was on you instantly, mouth pressed to yours, swallowing your scream as another orgasm tore through your body. You clenched around his cock, dragging him over the edge with you. He panted your name as he climaxed, spilling into you with a barely audible moan.

"Fuck." He breathed, pulling out of you and letting himself fall boneless against the mattress at your side. 

You laughed breathlessly, barely able to control your muscles long enough to move closer to the Merc to rest your head on his chest, throwing one arm over his sweaty stomach.

His still gloved fingers caressed your arm as he pulled you close, placing a chaste kiss to your forehead.

Out of nowhere, thunder cracked overhead and your suite door burst open. In rushed an alarmed demi-god followed by a worried, but not yet green, scientist.

"Lady (y/n). We heard your screams." Thor boomed, hammer held before him, ready for a fight.

"Are you alri- Oh, God!" Banner turned a very un-hulk-like shade of red as he took in the scene before him. You were curled on your side, completely naked, half covering Deadpool who wore only gloves and boots, pants around his ankles.

He turned immediately away, beyond embarrassed. "Let's go, Thor. They're fine."

"More than fine." You assured them with a languid smile.

Thor was not at all embarrassed. He was actually beaming at the post coital couple. "Congratulations on your joining! We must celebrate!"

Banner groaned helplessly, trying to grab Thor's large arm without turning around to look at him.

"I appreciate the thought, Blondie." Deadpool drawled. "But I think we're gonna celebrate, just the two us, right now if you don't mind."

"Of course, brother Pool. Tonight we shall have a feast. Come, brother Banner. We must prepare." The God turned on his heels, dragging the smaller man out of the room once again. 

You were both laughing before the door even closed. Thor was so sweet you couldn't even be mad at him for interrupting. You couldn't wait for him to tell Tony why you were all feasting.

"Well, guess you got what you wanted, screamed so loud the calvary came running." Wade grinned, brown eyes twinkling.

You laughed bringing your focus back to the moment, back to tracing Wade's fascinating scar patterns. You didn't think you'd ever get sick of looking at the Merc, with his gorgeous body and those warm brown eyes that expressed so much. Not that you'd even have the chance, not with your master back in the picture. Shit, the post orgasm, mindless bliss didn't last nearly long enough.

"If I survive these next few days we have to do this again."

You felt Wade smile into your hair. "Trust me, babe. Once we find that fucker I'm taking him out in any way possible so we can do this again and again and again..."

You wanted to believe those words, feeling the safety of his arms wrapped around you. Only time would tell your future, but you still had the rest of the night.

You crawled over the Merc, straddling his hips, rubbing against his still partially erect penis. "How about again and again right now?"

His fingers dug into your hips, grinding harder against you. "And again and again." He added, smile deliciously wicked.

You leaned down for a kiss, never so thankful for your vampire given healing power or you wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. I'm new to the whole fanfic thing so we'll see how it goes. Any comments are welcome! 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
